havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 049 Hank and Jamaros
9:46:44 PM Jamaros: You arrive at the bar. 9:48:24 PM *** Hank will leave the aegis badge with Kai and enter the the bar. *** 9:49:18 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:49:44 PM Jamaros: The bar is full and raucous, like you've only ever seen at the festival. The fake-Jams is at the bar. 9:50:45 PM *** Hank will approach him. "Busy day?" *** 9:51:24 PM Jamaros: FJ: "Just a busy time. Gonna have a lull again afore the night rush." 9:51:31 PM Jamaros: FJ: "Boss is upstairs." 9:51:46 PM *** Hank will head upstairs. *** 9:52:07 PM Jamaros: You go up, the door's closed. Do you go in? 9:53:13 PM *** Hank will try to listen for any noises or anything first. *** 9:53:26 PM Jamaros: You don't hear anything. 9:53:55 PM *** Hank will knock. *** 9:54:18 PM Jamaros: Now you hear a sound...water splashing. 9:54:25 PM Jamaros: "Hold on! Hold on!" 9:55:05 PM Hank: No rush take your time. 9:56:02 PM Jamaros: After a bit of sound on the other side, the door opens a crack and you see a male, human Jams in a fluffy pink bathrobe. 9:56:06 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...Hank?" 9:57:47 PM Hank: Yes, some things changed with the vampire deal. 9:57:57 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...ah...ok...come in." 9:58:14 PM *** Hank will enter. *** 9:58:43 PM Jamaros: Jams opens the door and you see that the robe stops at mid-thigh. You get the sense that, in the rush, he may have grabbed a robe for one of his female forms...or, weirder still...that he has no male robe. 9:59:16 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...anything serious?" 10:00:17 PM Hank: They want to meet at midnight and they are insisting on no holy symbols. 10:00:34 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...ok." 10:00:43 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...doesn't seem like that big a deal." 10:01:49 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...you know, your friend knows sending...you didn't have to come by here just to tell me that." 10:04:07 PM Hank: No but I did have to come by to get details on when the distraction would occur. A rough time estimate would be more helpful than sometime during the hearings. 10:05:19 PM Jamaros: Jams: "Hearings will begin at about midday, I understand. Figure we'd strike about an hour into it. Long enough for everyone to arrive, not so long that your friend might get bored and step out back to his office for a bit." 10:07:07 PM Hank: And any advice on bypassing the lock on the door other than lock picking and busting it down obviously? 10:07:27 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...learn an unlocking spell?" 10:08:25 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...are you telling me, that, after all this...you don't have a plan for the front door?" 10:08:55 PM Hank: I have a plan it just gives a limited time frame. 10:09:43 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...is this plan to strong arm your way through and hope to run out before the guards show up?" 10:11:48 PM Hank: Thanks for your help and I still have two days to get a better plan. Why are you worried it doesn't affect you if I get caught. 10:12:04 PM Hank: I still have a couple other people to ask anyway. 10:12:12 PM Jamaros: Jams: "...ok..." 10:13:38 PM Hank: That's it then, I won't bother you again. 10:13:43 PM *** Hank leaves *** 10:14:53 PM Jamaros: ((...you are determined to have Hank hang himself, aren't you?)) 10:14:56 PM Jamaros: (( :P )) 10:17:26 PM Jamaros: Ok, where do you go now?